


30 Days of Smut

by leukocytosis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cameras, Character Death, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: Guess who's back? This is just smut. Don't worry about it.Expect more from me.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

These are the prompts I'll be using, and I'll list the pairings and relevant information as this progresses. 

  1. Voyeurism (Cypher/Omen, blowjob included, death happens)
  2. Masturbation (Cypher/Omen, use of toys)
  3. Knife play (Cypher/Omen, blowjob and fingering)
  4. Mirrors (Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, rimming, blowjob, trans issues)
  5. Shibari
  6. Fingers
  7. Scratching
  8. Biting
  9. Sensory deprivation
  10. Fucking machine
  11. Against a wall
  12. somnophilia
  13. Sex pollen
  14. Choking/deepthroat
  15. Masquerade
  16. Body worship
  17. Double penetration
  18. degradation/sadism
  19. Praise kink
  20. Monster fucking
  21. Cam AU
  22. Free use
  23. Strapon
  24. Edging
  25. Facial
  26. Collar
  27. Anger
  28. Lap Dance
  29. Roleplay
  30. Aftercare




	2. 1. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all those cameras, it's no wonder Cypher picks up on things others would want private from time to time.

Cypher placed his camera upon the wall with precision, stepping back to admire his handiwork. He knew he didn’t have long. The enemy would be upon them soon. He fell back, setting up a few tripwires as he did. Finally, he perched himself in a safe spot where he was still able to check on his cameras with ease. 

“Omen, how’s it looking over there?” Cypher asked into the public channel of the comms devices he and the rest of the team wore.

“I see nothing. Anyone else?” was Omen’s reply.

Everyone murmured in agreement, trying to remain vigilant. Cypher looked at his camera again, only to see several unfamiliar faces making their way over to him. “Requesting assistance at x:96, y: 43. There’s at least four.”

“On my way,” a new recruit answered as she sped off in his direction. She threw some smoke down, trying to obscure the enemy’s vision. Her shriek could be heard quite some ways away as Cypher heard the bullets that tore through her without her having ever returned fire.

“My tripwire’s been destroyed. They’re getting close,” Cypher noted, taking a better position of the only door in the room. “Make haste.” 

From the area beside the one Cypher was in, an arrow fell onto the enemy, revealing their positions. There were five, all told. The male recruit fired another arrow onto them, shocking anyone in proximity. Cypher peeked out to finish off two before retreating. 

“Three left. Don’t hold back now,” the smile on Cypher’s face was evident in his voice. 

The male recruit entered the fray opposite to where Cypher was. He fired at one of the three remaining, killing one, but missing the others as they turned to face him, guns blazing. He hardly stood a chance. 

Omen smirked to himself as he teleported near where Cypher was holding. “Watch them run.”

Undetected, Omen watched the two remaining enemies panic as they tried to figure out where he went. He took his knife and snuck up behind them ever so quietly, and stabbed one in the back. The other heard his comrade fall to the ground, and turned around, dropping his gun as he took in Omen. He scrambled to pick it up, only for Omen to cut him down as well, turning back to where he’d come from. Adrenaline running high, he knew he needed to relieve a little tension.

“Well done, Omen,” Cypher said, voice low. 

“I do what I must,” Omen replied, believing himself to be far enough away to relieve himself. He made quick work of his pants, pulling his cock out from its confinement. He was painfully hard as he took it in hand, roughly jerking himself off. Stifling his moans, he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Smirking beneath his hood, he slowed his movements.

“I know you’re watching me, Cypher,” Omen said, positioning himself so Cypher’s camera could get a better view, “are you enjoying this,?”

“Don’t mind me, I like to watch. Please, continue,” Cypher said, though it was painfully obvious in his voice that he definitely liked what he saw. 

“You know, Cypher,” Omen purred, stroking himself ever so slowly and watching the camera, “I could really use a cock in my mouth right now. Will you join me, or will you watch like some sort of pervert?”

Cypher stammered out a completely incoherent response, but the light on his camera went out. Chuckling internally, Omen dropped to his knees, preparing for the other man. Surely enough, he arrived even more quickly than anticipated. 

“Are you going to film us, Cypher? I’d love to watch you fall apart again and again, just for me,” Omen said as he grabbed the other man’s hips and buried his face against the very prominent arousal he found there. Wasting no time, Omen pulled the other man’s cock free, hungrily lapping at the precum dripping from his head. Immediately, he took the cock as deep as he could reasonably go, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking it to the rhythm of his head bobbing. 

“Insatiable, are we?” Cypher commented, placing a hand at the back of Omen’s head, turning his head to make sure this was filming. He would want to savour this again later. Involuntarily, he jerked his hips forward as Omen did something truly incredible with his tongue. “Fuck… Omen…”

Omen moaned around the cock in his mouth, wanting more and more. He stopped fucking his hand to fondle Cypher’s balls, Omen trying to milk him for all he’s worth. 

“I’m getting close, Omen…” Cypher said, both hands now holding Omen’s head as Cypher began to fuck his mouth. 

Omen moved his hands to pull Cypher ever closer, grabbing the other man’s ass and trying desperately to drive him to the edge. 

Cypher moaned deeply, thighs quivering. “Fuck, Omen, I’m going to cum,” and he came with a shout, Omen sucking him dry. “Shit, I need to sit for a moment,” he said, withdrawing from Omen’s mouth and inelegantly collapsing on the ground next to him.

Omen looked Cypher in the eye, swallowing his cum and licking his lips.Cypher shuddered, watching the display. “Maybe once we get back to base, you can make a visit to my room and we can take it from here. I’d love to watch you squirm again.”

“After that, you can have whatever you want of me,” Cypher stated, leaning against Omen.


	3. 2. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still pent up from the mission, Omen finally relieves that tension.

Almost as soon as they’d arrived back at base, Omen and Cypher made their way down the hall to where their rooms were both located. 

“Speak nothing of this to the others,” Omen said quietly as he turned to Cypher and watched him unlock his own door.

‘Will I see you like this again?” the spy asked, looking at the doorknob in his hand, almost afraid to look at the other man.

“Come find me when you’d like to continue that. For now, I’ll see you later, Cypher. We both ought to clean up,” the shadow said as he opened his own door. Once inside, Omen locked his door and immediately disrobed. Still incredibly pent up from the mission, having gotten no release, he made his way to his bed and wasted no time grabbing a small vibrator and lube from the side table’s drawer. 

After seeing and feeling Cypher’s cock earlier, Omen had still been unable to shake the images from earlier from his mind. He could still taste Cypher’s release on his tongue. He imagined the way the rest of his body must taste, and other flavours Omen himself could insert into the situation. Adding strawberries and chocolate never hurt anyone. 

Omen held on to those thoughts as he lubed up both hands. One went immediately to his cock, stroking himself slowly, and the other traced circles around his entrance. He slipped a finger inside, sighing softly, but longing for more. Eagerly, he pressed it further inside, stroking himself a little more quickly with the other hand. 

Once no longer content with just a single finger, he added another, thrusting them in and stretching himself out. He circled his thumb over the head of his cock, savouring the way the precum dripping from his slit felt on his skin as he did. The shadow wondered what Cypher would do, seeing him like the mewling slut he felt he was at that moment.

Omen edged himself for a while, never quite letting himself get to the brink. When he was ready to finally cum, he removed his fingers and began fucking his ass with the dildo, nearly delirious with pleasure. He sped up his strokes and fucked himself faster, wishing to feel his insides flooded with cum. Feeling the phantom of breath on his neck, he came, whispering Cypher’s name as he did, cum falling all over his chest and stomach.

Omen’s phone chirped shortly after he was spent. Arms weak, he grabbed at his phone to see who’d messaged him. Of course, it was the one person he couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Greetings, Omen, what are you up to?” was the message on his screen.

Opting to instead just show Cypher what he was up to, Omen quickly took a picture of his cum-covered chest and sent it. Not even a moment later, he heard a knock at the door. 

Looking through the hole in the door, he saw Cypher, just as anticipated. Without any regard for his dignity, he opened the door and pulled Cypher in, closing and locking it just as quickly. 

“My, what an enticing photograph you’d sent me, Omen. I couldn’t help myself but come see the masterpiece in person.”

Omen sat back on the bed, idly running a hand through the cum on his chest before looking Cypher in the eye and licking his hand clean. 

“So tempting, you are. Tempting me to yet again break my vows to myself. Perhaps you should be punished?” Cypher walked across the room towards Omen, tapping his own jaw lightly. “What could I do with you?”

“So you’re just here to tease me, are you? Suppose I could put on a show,” Omen said, his light shining ever brighter, “just give me a little time and then, maybe you can show me just how you like it.”

“I’ll keep looking forward to that, my dear.”


	4. 3. Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knives and blowjobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one, but I plan on adding more soon(er than previously). :)

“Oh, Omen,” the spy said, tone cruel, “you look so pretty beneath me, completely at my mercy.”

Cypher traced the knife down Omen’s neck. The wraith was bound and unable to do anything but watch the other man’s face. He dared not to move as he felt the cool metal of the blade press against his clavicle, slowly moving lower. 

Cypher palmed himself through his pants as he hungrily watched they knife slide across Omen’s flesh. “What I wouldn’t give to be inside you right now.”

Omen growled, tugging against his restraints. It had only been a matter of a few short weeks since the two had began their escapades together, and yet neither could get enough of the other.

Further still Cypher travelled, knife dragging past the many scars on Omen’s chest, before he dug in a little. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but it was enough to make Omen hiss in surprise.

“If you’re going to hurt me, at least try a little harder at it,” the wraith hissed, “hurt me like you mean it, Cyph.”

“I’m having fun just toying with you. You haven’t seen anything yet, Omen, I promise you,” Cypher said before grabbing a nipple between his teeth and biting down. A pained moan escaped the wraith and he desperately tried to grind his pelvis against something, but nothing was there.

“Please. Please just touch me,” came a desperate plea.

“Oh, Omen… you know I can’t say no to you,” the spy’s voice was absolutely feral. Pupils blown wide, he undid his pants with one hand while teasing the wraith with his other.

Cypher released the nipple and laid the knife beside Omen. He made quick work of the many belts before him and revealed the prize he’d been waiting for - Omen’s cock. Hungrily, he wrapped his tongue around the other man’s cock, taking him in completely before sucking hard. 

“Fuck, Cypher,” Omen groaned, wishing desperately to be able to grab at the other man’s hair and settling just to thrust into the hot, wet heat currently surrounding his cock, “incredible as always.”

Cypher grabbed the knife that laid on the bed and traced shapes into Omen’s thighs as he swirled his tongue around the dick in his mouth. He moaned around it, speeding up his rhythm to sync with the thrusts from below him. Cypher’s other hand found its target and rubbed at Omen’s asshole as saliva dripped down his balls. He probed in ever so slightly, finger dap with spit. Omen’s ass opened easily for him, his body remembering and revelling in the feelings Cypher was giving him. 

Between the mouth on his cock, the finger up his ass, and the knife dragging across his skin, Omen’s senses were overwhelmed.

“Cyph, I-” was all Omen managed to say as he came deep down Cypher’s throat with a shout, shuddering violently. “Fuck.”

Cypher swallowed dutifully and pulled his mouth off with an audible pop, eyes never leaving the wraith’s face. He smirked and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Never had he been so hard simply from giving head. He could feel the precum dripping down his shaft.

“Now, what about me?”


	5. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to see trans men top more.

“Gabe,” Jack moaned, a hand carding through his own hair as he focused on Gabriel’s mouth wrapped around his cock, “need you to fuck me. Wanna watch us in the mirror. Are you ready for that?”

Gabriel removed his mouth from the delicious cock before him and looked to the mirror he typically kept covered while he was shirtless. A spike of fear shot through him, but he looked back to Jack, flushed and panting below him and that gave him all the confidence he needed.

Jack pulled Gabriel in for a brief kiss and then got up to remove the blanket from the full length mirror opposite the bed. He reached into the bedside drawer, grabbed the dick he wanted to be filled with that day, Gabriel’s harness, and pineapple lube, handing them to Gabriel with a smile.

“You’re so hot, Gabe,” Jack murmured as he ran his hands down Gabriel’s chest, past the scars that littered his chest from battle, surgery, and the SEP program procedures alike. “Wanna stay with you like this.”

Gabriel just stared at the other man, pupils blown wide with lust. “On your knees, Jack. I won’t fuck you until you beg for me.”

Jack chuckled softly as he turned to face the mirror and braced himself on his elbows, ass high. He heard Gabriel sigh softly before he felt the tongue against his hole, Gabriel’s nails digging gently into the soft flesh of his ass. He moaned and pushed back against the other man, wanting so much more. Gabriel’s tongue swirled around and around, creating a heat deep in Jack’s body. Jack reached a hand to wrap around his cock, mimicking the speed of Gabe’s tongue flicking across his hole. Gabriel soon pulled away and Jack heard the sound of the bottle of lube opening. Before long, Jack felt a cool finger rub his hole before working its way inside. Gabriel’s tongue soon followed, lapping at his entrance in time with the thrusting of his finger. Another finger quickly joined the first, looking for the spot that would make Jack dizzy with pleasure. Jack pushed back hard on those fingers, moaning.

“Gabe, fuck. Please. I need you,” Jack groaned, cock aching.

“Patience, baby,” Gabriel purred before returning to his ministrations. His own need for release was pressing, but he needed to make Jack cum first. “Watch the mirror when you cum. I want you to see just how sexy you are.”

Jack moaned loudly, arching his back as Gabriel hit the spot he’d been looking for. Jack, delirious with pleasure, pumped his cock quickly and hard, movements imprecise. Gabriel kept massaging that spot deep inside Jack as the other man cried out in pleasure, cumming hard. 

Gabriel, satisfied with himself, adjusted his harness, putting the dick Jack had chosen in, and fastening it tightly. A loud smack rang out as he slapped Jack’s ass. Quickly, he lined himself up with Jack’s hole and set a quick pace. He wasn’t sure how long he could last, but wanted to please the other man as much as he could. Jack caught his eye in the mirror as he moved cum-covered fingers to his mouth, lapping it up as Gabriel watched.

“Fuck, Jack,” he moaned, head titled back as his eyes slid shut in pressure.

“You need to watch yourself cum too, Gabe. It’s divine to watch you cum,” Jack panted out as he kept pace with Gabriel’s hips. 

Gabriel soon came with a shout, pushing as far into Jack as he could muster, shuddering. For what felt like the first time, he looked at his chest in the mirror without grimacing at all the scars. He was content as he pulled out of Jack and collapsed beside him, basking in the afterglow. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a trans man but pre-everything so if everything wasn't the most accurate, I apologise.


End file.
